


Podfic: Say you're sweet for me by HalfFizzbin

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is baffling and Derek is determined to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Say you're sweet for me by HalfFizzbin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [say you're sweet for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521484) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> This one was a surprise even to me – I already have a project I need to finish, but this fic was just so cute that I couldn’t resist.

****  


**Length:**  00.20.07

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ru7ekpx0ikx4106)


End file.
